Christmas Eve
by Anonymous Crazy Girl
Summary: "Merry Christmas Luigi" she whispered "Merry Christmas amore mio" he whispered back. Oh, but it would be.


**_Merry Christmas! It's been a while since I wrote something in the Mario franchise so I decided why not make something Christmas special - kind of?_**

 ** _Also, a small warning; I've used a couple of Italian words in this one shot, which I learnt through watching Assasins Creed. If you're a native Italian speaker, I apologize for the cringe :P_**

* * *

The winter in the Mushroom Kingdom is always heavy, with the snow covering everything, like a thick white blanket, and the temperature usually remaining below zero, sometimes accompanied with soft snowfall and a dry, cold air.

Despite the difficult weather, Toad Town and Peach's castle were beautifully decorated during Christmas' period, with all kinds of ornaments occupying both the palace and the houses that consisted Toad Town. Balls, mistletoes and colorful lights prevailed at this time.

Peach always held a ball during Christmas Eve, to celebrate with all her citizens and friends this spectacular day. People from all over the kingdom would gather in the palace and enjoy good food, accompanied with the best music. It was a day everyone in the kingdom looked forward to, except for Luigi. He wasn't really fond of the idea of spending the rest of the night left alone in his distress, watching others have fun. He usually was ignored and overshadowed by his brother, who got all the attention as the hero of the kingdom. He and Mario had attended several balls each Christmas, and every single one of them was the same. Boring and lonely. Mario spent most of his time with Peach, and Luigi didn't want to be a burden to the couple.

This year wasn't any different. The day of the ball had arrived and the Mario Brothers were getting ready to attend it. Luigi placed a small, green bow tie on his collar, standing in front a mirror. In all honesty, he'd rather stay home, watch a film and had some hot cocoa. The only reason he even bothered was because Peach was a very good friend and didn't want to hurt her feelings with his absence and his brother. Sighing, he ran a hand over his black suit, straightening it one last time.

He saw on the reflection Mario's head peeking out of the door, smiling at him. He was dressed similarly to his brother, with only deference his bow tie; Mario's was red, as expected.

"How do I look?" he asked his brother, still not looking straight at him.

" _Bellissimo!_ " Mario replied honestly "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah..." Luigi muttered, though he wasn't really sure about that. He grabbed his gloves and followed his brother outside of their house.

As he had anticipated, it was yet another chilly night. Thankfully, they didn't have to walk a long distance to Peach's castle. Alongside them, more citizens walked towards the palace, all dressed up properly for the occasion.

"Y'know _fratello_ \- brother" Mario spoke softly "You needn't come if you didn't have to come. Peach would understand"

Luigi let out a sigh "It's alright Mario, really. I'll be fine"

"Are you sure?" Mario asked concerned "I just want you to have some fun"

" _Grazie fratello_ , but I'll be fine. Don't worry about me" Luigi assured him, forming a smile, convincing enough for Mario to loosen his tense.

As soon as they arrived, Peach rushed to give them a warm welcoming. She was dressed in a more formal dress in her favorite color; pink. Luigi noticed from the corner of his eyes his brother looking at her in awe, a small blush decorating his cheeks. He couldn't help but roll his eyes, smiling. So obvious it was the Mario adored Peach, and the feeling seemed to be mutual. The princess excused herself, dragging Mario along. The plumber gave an apologetic look at his brother, who just nodded, giving an approving thumbs up.

When he was left alone, the smile got replaced by a frown. Here the fun goes, he thought.

* * *

Much to Luigi's dismay, everything was exactly like he had predicted. He had occupied a small corner of the room with a glass of wine in his hand, looking over all these people having fun. He had noticed a couple of their friends they had met in their adventures. Rosalina stood above everyone, smiling kindly to everyone that greeted her. Her blue dress looked glamorous, with all its glitter. Her gaze met his at some moment and she waved at him, smiling at him across the room. He returned the gesture, though he wasn't really sure if she had noticed it.

Then it was Pauline, dressed in a formal red suit, matching her role as a mayor of New Donk City. She seemed to be getting along with Peach, as the both of them laughed hysterically at something the brunette had probably said. Luigi sweared he had seen the Wario brothers somewhere, but he could have been mistaken. They were bunished from such events after an incident with some Goombas, but Peach had a reputation for her forgiveness. Toadsworth would say that this trait of her would bring her a lot of trouble and she would wave it off, smiling absentmindedly.

Luigi let out a sigh. He wished he could just leave and return home, instead of just standing alone and observing everything, like some sort of stalker. Social events were never his thing, and would never be by the looks of it.

A very characteristic laugh that he wouldn't mistake with anyone else's rang in his ears, snapping him out of his train of thought. He looked over at the source of this melody and his heart skipped a beat. A few feet away from his current position stood the most beautiful girl in the entire room, as Luigi perceived it. Princess Daisy of Sarasaland stood in all her glory in a beautiful formal yellow-orange dress and (ironically enough) a daisy decorating her hair. Luigi almost forgot how to breathe.

Of course she would be here, why on earth wouldn't she be? She was Peach's best friend, for God's sake. How hadn't it cross his mind? With all his worries about the event, it had completely slipped his mind. What mattered though was that she was here out of all people, having a conversation with one of Peach's guests. She looked jovial and excited for her presence there, and Luigi couldn't blame her. She hadn't been in the Mushroom Kingdom for a while now, probably a month even. Upon remembering her last visit, Luigi felt his cheeks warming up... It was a visit to remember. Especially for the both of them.

Technically, they were dating but they hadn't seen each other in a month. Luigi had considered writing to her but then again, being who he was, he had retained from doing so. She hadn't bothered to write to him either, so he assumed it was a one-time stand. They didn't do anything serious, but it was a time when Luigi felt exceptionally happy and had accidentally confessed the feelings he held for her. He had been caught off guard when she had squealed and launched herself in his arms, capturing his lips in a kiss in the process. It was probably the happiest he had ever been.

But after that? There was nothing really. They hadn't spoken to each other for a long time and now he was reluctant to approach her. Maybe during this time, she had lost her interest in him, so it would be better if he didn't impose his presence at her. It was better that way.

He could be pleased by just starring at her beauty. He could be pleased just by her smile and laugh. He could live with just looking from far away. Couldn't he?

"Hey brother!" Mario's voice snapped him out of his thoughts for the second time that night "How are you holding up?"

"Hey Mario" he greeted back "Told you that I'd be fine. You needn't worry"

Mario placed a hand on the taller man's shoulder "You know I couldn't. You're my little brother and I have a responsibility towards you"

"I'm not a child, Mario" Luigi noted in irritation "I'm capable of taking care of myself, if you're implying that..."

"I'm not implying anything" Mario interrupted "You're just overreacting. I just want you to have fun, that's all'

Taking a breath to calm his nerves, Luigi looked down at his brother. He knew he only meant good; but sometimes all he needed was to be alone.

"I appreciate your concern, bro, I really do" Luigi spoke, sounding less irritated than before "But, as I've said so many times. I'm _alright_ "

"As you wish" Mario said, defeated "Hey, isn't that Daisy over there? Why don't you stop to say «hi»?" he smirked at his brother. Oh, yes. The classic teasing. The Mario Brothers wouldn't loose an opportunity to tease each other, especially when it came to their personal issues. Luigi gave Mario a smile before responding to his mock.

"Oh don't worry dear brother, I will. Why don't you go over at Peach? She seems to be looking for you" he said, nodding his head towards the direction of the blonde. He was right; the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom seemed to be looking for someone. Mario turned into a perfect shade of red, and walked away, glaring at his brother over his shoulder. Luigi smirked back at him; the sweet taste of win playing on his lips. He leaned behind, resting his back at the brick wall. A waiter passed by and Luigi left his empty glass on the trace, as his eyes drifted back to Daisy.

It was then when he noticed another familiar figure, dressed into a dark blue suit walking towards her direction. It was indeed one of the Wario brothers, Waluigi, and Luigi had to admit that he looked decent in these clothes. He watched as he bowed slightly in front of the Sarasaland princess, probably asking her for a dance. Luigi's heart sank in his chest but he shouldn't be complaining. He could have walked at her and ask her himself, instead of just standing there like an idiot. He wouldn't blame her if she accepted; she had every right to do so.

Much to his surprise though, she declined kindly but Waluigi didn't quailed, not at all. He leaned forward, placing his long arm on the wall next to where her head stood, preety much trapping her under a mistletoe. Daisy seemed both uncomfortable and annoyed, triggering a feeling that remained unfamiliar to Luigi until then. Was it jealousy? Was it anger? Was it an unbeatable will to protect her? Probably all these combined. A sudden urge of confidence surged within him, pushing him to start walking towards them. He made his way through the crowd, his eyes always locked on Daisy's face. She wore an expression of utter disgust and anger, and she was trying to push Waluigi away but to no avail.

Luigi pushed him aside with unexpected strength and his cousin stumbled, still not aware of what had struck him. Luigi bowed slightly in front of his princess, offering his hand.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, looking straight into her blue eyes. Her expression changed into a pleased one and she took his hand.

"Gladly" she said and let him lead her into the dance floor. Waluigi glared at the couple and Luigi returned the glare over his shoulder before he turned his gaze forward. Now, it wasn't the time to deal with him.

Daisy stood in front of him and placed a hand on his shoulder, while the other remained clued with his. He placed a hand on her waiste, feeling the nervousness return back full force. Her warm smile eased his worry, and he couldn't help but smile back. The music started and they both glided on the dance floor.

No matter what everyone thought, Luigi was a skilled dancer, a result of his having more free time than his brother. He would practice for hours and preparing himself for these occasions, even though he often didn't have the chance to show off his skill. As for Daisy, she was expected to know how to dance, though Luigi assumed she'd rather learn how to fight instead.

"Thank you, my knight in shining armor" Daisy spoke, grinning at him "

"It was a pleasure of mine" Luigi smiled back "Though, I wouldn't call myself a «a knight in shining armor»"

"You're right. You're knight in a very sexy suit, may I say" Daisy smirked at him. Luigi's cheeks turned into a deep red.

" _Grazie_ " he mumbled, slipping unconsciously to Italian "You look gorgeous yourself, too"

"Thank you, Weegee" she beamed, and the nickname sounded so natural in her lips. They moved into a complicated dancing move with ease, not breaking the eye contact.

"I didn't know you were such a good dancer" Daisy mused

Luigi smiled nervously, trying to think of something clever to say "There are a lot of things you don't a-know about me" he concluded

"Oh really?" Daisy raised a brow, smirking "Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe" Luigi deadpanned, smiling himself. He wasn't sure where this confidence derived from or why he felt so comfortable around her. It was probably a side effect of her perfume, an intoxicating aroma that took over his cells.

They kept dancing for God knows how long, just enjoying each other's company. The lights had lowered and the band that was responsible for the balls music had turned into some slow ballads. Daisy's hands had shifted position and where now both wrapped around Luigi's neck, while he's own hands had found their way down her waste, keeping her close to his body; He needed to feel her warmth on his cold body.

In their tendency, Luigi's mind was completely empty. He couldn't make a simple, coherent thought, and the words that escaped his mouth came out without his subconscious' approval.

"I missed you" he whispered under the faint lights, leaning forward to bring their foreheads together. Daisy closed her eyes at their touch, embracing his warmth.

"I missed you too" she admitted "I'm sorry I was gone for so long, it's just that..."

"I should have written to you" Luigi grimaced "But I thought that... You probably wouldn't want..."

Daisy's eyes snapped open "Of course not, you silly!" she growled "It's partially my fault as well. I should've tried to contact you earlier... But given on everything that was going on, I couldn't find the opportunity"

Luigi's mind travelled back to the beginning of the previous month. Peach had been abducted once again and chaos was prevailing, at least until when Mario went to her rescue.

"I was always here" he said "Someone had to stay back and maintain the panicked Toads. You got no idea..." he added, furrowing his brows.

Daisy chuckled "I can't possibly imagine... But it was this the reason why I didn't write. I had some problems myself in Sarasaland"

The plumber looked at her as if she had committed a crime "That was a reason to write! I would have come right away!"

"Leaving the poor Toads behind? Not a very good idea, if you ask me" Daisy pointed out and Luigi founded her correct, much to his dismay "Besides, it wasn't even a big deal. I had everything under control from the very beginning"

"You simply can't ask me not to worry" he pouted at her, gaining a giggle at her.

"Don't worry sweetie, you got your opportunity to save me tonight" she said teasingly, winking at him.

He shifted a little bit uncomfortably "I have to admit that... Well, I wasn't really sure... I mean, we... And Waluigi... "

She sushed him using her finger. She understood, she always did. It was one of her numerous traits and he loved it.

"Do you honestly believe that I would ever turn to look at this nasty son of a-" Luigi's glare made her cut her sentence there, and she just shrugged her shoulders

"You know he is, but he's just nasty and very... How can I express that? Not charming at all? I don't know why he thinks he is, but he's just making a fool of himself"

Luigi let out a laugh. Honestly, this girl. The way she expressed her distaste towards Waluigi was simply hilarious and her expression completed the image.

"Besides" she added, touching his nose with hers "I doubt that he's nearly as a good kisser as you"

His cheeks flashed a bright red, his eyes leaving her face, but her hand made him look back at her.

"Let's check if this remains true" she whispered, her blue eyes glowing. Luigi gulped but didn't try to stop her when she leaned forward to capture his lips; He would be labelled as crazy if he did.

Her lips were soft, just like he remembered. His left hand moved all the way up her back and brushed against her brown hair. Now, the only reality was Daisy and the feeling of her lips against his. They stayed there for hours - or was it several shiny days? - before they broke apart, smiling. They didn't care about the world spiraling around them, they only had eyes for each other.

Daisy leaned in and rested her head on his shoulder, looking over at the other side of the room. Luigi held her close, stroking her hair softly.

"Merry Christmas Luigi" she whispered

"Merry Christmas amore mio" he whispered back. Oh, but it would be.

They just remained there, moving slowly in the rhythm of music. It just felt so right to be there with her in his arms. How he had even found the courage to just go up at her and ask her for a dance, in front of Waluigi! Speaking of which, what had happened to him afterwards?

"I kinda feel sorry for Waluigi" Luigi noted outloud "I mean, snapping your possible partner like this... It's not the best it could happen to you"

"Pff, don't worry about him" Daisy said "He's perfect fine. See?" she added, motioning towards their right. Luigi turned his gaze towards that direction and saw Waluigi dancing with... Rosalina? That was definitely uncalled for.

"What an odd couple" Luigi commented

"I hope Rosie ain't serious about this or else, I'll personally go into orbit to find her spacecraft and put some sense into her!"

"Let them be" Luigi smiled "Waluigi is a _culo_ \- _ass_ \- but he deserves to be a little happy, don't you think?"

"As long as he doesn't bother us, I don't care" Daisy just shrugged her shoulders, smiling against his shoulder. Luigi smiled himself and pulled her closer to him. That was the best ball he had ever attended by far.

* * *

"You know, I'm still curious of what happened in Sarasaland"

"Let's leave that for another time, shall we?"

"Alright..."


End file.
